Sacrifice Yourself
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: She was nothing more then a pawn to the government. He made her feel important. They didn't care if she died, as long as they got what they wanted. For some reason, he couldn't let her die. They used her like a toy, he loved her like a daughter. She devoted herself to him. How far would she go to see his dream come true? What would she sacrifice? Wesker/Chris, NOT Wesker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Resident Evil fanfic. Slightly AU, since I'm adding a new character and I may stray from the games periodically. Un-beta-ed as is most my stuff. This fic actually explains my pen name! Sorry it's short, but please read and review. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. It was inspired by a conversation with my friend about how Wesker always attacks Chris and always kills his female partners.**

**Pairings: Eventual Wesker/Chris.**

**DISCLAIMER: All mentioned characters-except GHOST Unit, they are mine, back off!-are not mine. This was written purely because I was bored. How expensive do you think Wesker is…hmm…**

**Reviews fuel my fire. If you guys want more of this, please, please, please review.**

She had no problems admitting her downfalls, her flaws.

She was rash. She couldn't plan ahead to save her life, as seen in the last mission. She had a small attention span most of the time. She got bored easily.

These she admitted openly. The last two were also mostly a way to make it so people didn't take her seriously as a threat.

What most people didn't know was that she could be cruel, manipulative, and calculating. She couldn't stand most people.

How she let Albert convince her to assist Redfield in his newest assignment, since his partner had apparently broken her ankle, was beyond her. Refield was exactly the kind of person she couldn't stand, mostly because he was more stubborn then she was.

She rolled her eyes as a loud laugh made it's way over to her. Burton pissed her off more than anyone else, though she supposed he wasn't really a bad guy.

"Sherri?" Jill Valentine asked, standing a little back from the desk.

The blonde looked up, still typing and said, "Hm?"

"Captain Wesker would like to see you." Valentine informed her. Sherri nodded and waved Jill away.

Sherri stood up, limping slightly. Pairing her with Redfield certainly hadn't been the wisest decision, considering both of them tended to disobey orders. This habit had gotten Sherri shot in the leg, as well as put Chris' arm in a cast.

When Sherri pushed the door open, the blonde man stood up, a file in hand. He gestured for her to close the door and sit. Sherri sat in the chair across from his desk.

"Sir?" She asked.

"We found you partner, the sniper." Wesker said coldly. Sherri paled and stood up.

"And...? Is he...?" Sherri didn't want to finish the question. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"He discovered Fenrir. For now, he is alive. I can't say how permanent that status is though. We can go see him after work, if you would like." Wesker was watching her features carefully. Sherri had no doubt that this was a test of some kind. It made her nervous, but she had to know what had happened to her partner. The other three members of her team were dead, she already knew this. But there was hope for this man still.

Sherri nodded. "I want to see him. If he must die...I want to do it, sir." Sherri informed Wesker. The blonde man nodded and gestured for her to leave.

"And Sherri?" Wesker called right before she shut the door.

"Captain?" Sherri froze.

"He doesn't seem to remember anything. So don't bother trying to contact Erik for evacuation. The man is no longer worth anything to GHOST unit." Wesker smiled as Sherri's features darkened. Sherri simply nodded and left. Memory loss was good though, her sniper wouldn't be spilling any secrets to Umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter may be kind of vague about several things, but just bare with me, k? Things will be explained when the time is right.**

**I promise, I won't hold my chapters hostage if I don't get reviews, but they do fuel my desire to write. Please tell me what you think.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Flame me, I dare you.**

**-Sherri**

**XxX**

"You fucking traitor bitch!"

As it turned out, Travis Anderson, her sniper, had NOT lost his memory; he only acted like he had. The moment Sherri came into the infirmary, he was up and tried to tackle her. Sherri side-stepped and tripped him, knocking the older man off balance. As he stumbled forward, she slammed her elbow into his neck and Travis tumbled to the ground. She straddled him and pinned his arms behind his back with one hand, shoving his head against the ground with the other.

Wesker watched, amused. Travis struggled against her, shouting promises of a bullet to the head.

"Can I shoot him now?" A guard asked, gun at the ready.

"Let them have their moment." Wesker said coldly, shaking his head and crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"Trav...I'm sorry." Sherri whispered. She saw the numerous bites on his arm and leaned forward, catching him in a chokehold while simultaneously kissing the back of his head. He was already weak, this wouldn't be difficult, "but before you die...I will tell you what happened. So please listen. Erik was right. About everything."

Travis stilled beneath her. "Then that means..."

Sherri nodded, tears in her eyes.

Wesker narrowed his eyes and listened with interest, thinking back to when he had first met the woman standing in front of him.

**XxX**

_The group had been wandering around for the better half of an hour and it was only by a miracle they had not been discovered yet. They had what they needed and now only needed to get out. That was when Carma touched the button on the containment box. Sherri quickly pressed the button to keep it closed but it was too late. There was a horrific growl and metal began to be slammed against._

_"Run!" Sherri ordered._

_"Where?" York exclaimed._

_"Away from the fucking box, dumbass!" Flynt slapped his partner and took off._

_The screeching metal warned the four people that whatever was in the box had broken free. Sherri dropped against a wall, looking around. She heard Flynt scream and the soft squishing and ripping of a body being ripped apart._

_"Damn it!" Sheri growled, raising her gun. She backed towards the door, flashlight on. "What the fuck is that?"_

_She caught a glimpse of something coming towards her and she stood and ran. A few minutes later, she heard Carma scream and was pulled into a closet. York held a finger to his lips and was bleeding._

_"Sherri...we're all dead, everyone but you. You've gotta get out of here. I can't get a hold of Erik, but I'm infected already. I can't leave. You are all that remains of GHOST Unit, Sher. You've gotta get out." York told her and pressed a thumb drive into her palm. "Everything the government needs is right there, Sherri. Don't lose it."_

_"York, I can't get out of here. That thing out there, there's alarms going off...I'm in the heart of the beast." Sherri whispered, grabbing his arm. "We can fix this, where's the first aid kit?"_

_"Carma has it, for when she fell, remember?" York said sadly. Sherri closed her eyes and shook her head._

_"You'll make it. Travis is still out there, he's gonna come busting in here, gun blazing-" Sherri said, sounding almost desperate._

_"You are full of clichés today, Sher." York shook his head, rubbing his arm. "Travis fell, Sherri, you saw him fall. He's dead and you know it." Sherri looked down and touched the door._

_"I'll draw it one way, then you run when it's distracted. You must get out of here." York told her. Sherri nodded as York pushed the door open and stormed out. She waited to hear York shout in pain and then ran the opposite direction. She saw Carma and raced to her friend, kneeling. Carma was bleeding and slowly dying._

_"Sherri..." Carma whispered. Sherri stood and raised her gun, firing one shot, straight threw Carma's brain. Sherri took off and saw the stairs she needed to get out. Just as she got to them, she heard gunshots. Rapid fire, not York's sniper rifle or handgun._

_"Fuck me!" Sherri cried out, ducking behind the stairs._

_"Lieutenant Jensen. Where are you? You are ordered to stand down and drop your weapon!" A voice shouted over the intercom. Sherri swore, stood, and raced up the stairs, ducking to avoid gunfire aimed at her shadow. Sherri threw open the door and-_

_"Oooof!" Sherri gasped as all the air was forced from her chest. Someone had slammed into her body, tackling her around the waist and the two of them tumbled back down the stairs. Sherri groaned in pain and tossed the man off her, doing a handstand before dropping to a crouch._

_"Lower the gun, Jensen. Don't make me shoot you." The man growled._

_"Charlie? The fuck..." Sherri sank in, remembering Erik's words as they had entered the mansion._

_"I can't contact Charlie; he should have been with you guys. Maybe...no. He couldn't have..." Erik had said._

_"You told them we were coming..." Sherri whispered._

_Her old partner shrugged and Sherri lunged, driving her elbow into his temple, dropping the man as she raced for the stairs, this time grimacing with each step. She had damn near broken her neck during the tumble and she felt an intense pain in her right shoulder and side._

_She stepped over the threshold to the door and looked back to see guards running towards her. She slammed the door shut and began blocking the door, starting to slide a nearby desk in front of it. Desk, wait?_

_A light clicked on and Sherri froze, releasing the desk. She had chosen the wrong door. This should have been an empty hallway. Sherri inhaled slowly and raised her arms above her head. She debated on running through the door, which she hadn't even gotten partially blocked yet._

_"Ah, here is what's left of our guests. Where is your team?" A slightly accented voice asked. _

_Sherri refused to answer, looking straight ahead. She felt her phone vibrate in her chest several times. Someone was calling her, she thought wryly. Sorry, Sherri Jensen is about to die, please leave a message._

_"I asked you a question." The voice growled._

_"Why waste your breath? Kill her and be done with it." Another man said to the first._

_"I'm interested in her. Her unit is not one I'm familiar with." Sherri heard footsteps approach her and felt the vibrations in the ground through her boots. She waited until they felt within range and spun, delivering a roundhouse kick the British man's stomach. The man caught her foot and flipped her onto her stomach, still holding her ankle. Sherri wrapped her free leg around his arm, threatening to break his arm just as easily as he could shatter her leg._

_"It's gonna hurt you more then me," Sherri growled, looking up at him._

_"Really?" With a smooth twist of his wrist, the blonde man snapped her leg at the knee and dropped his own knee into her spine. Sherri screamed in pain and pulled her leg away from him. Sherri rolled away, glaring. She saw only then that he was wearing a S.T.A.R.S. uniform._

_Sherri backed up, crawling away from the man pathetically. Her back hit the door just as it was wrenched from its hinge. The monster wrapped its tongue around her and pulled her through the doorway. Sherri cried out as one of its nails scratched her arm._

_"Damn!" She heard the blonde say, just as he began shouting orders over his radio._

_Sherri felt bullets slam into the creature's body as she dangled helplessly in the air. Her arms were tightly pressed against her side and she growled in frustration. Finally, someone killed the creature and Sherri let out a sharp cry as the creature fell towards the ground, dragging her with it. The drop had to be at least 20 feet._

_Sherri grunted as she hit the ground before pulling herself to her feet. She felt weak and woozy, almost on the verge of passing out. She ran forward, feeling only a twinge of pain in her leg, darkness tugging on the edge of her vision._

_"Impressive." She heard someone say, just as the blonde man from the office lunged towards her. Sherri sidestepped and brought her knee up into his gut. The man stumbled and Sherri brought a right hook into his jaw. She glared at the man, whose eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Just as she turned, someone said, "She's infected! Kill her!"_

_Sherri stumbled, surprised, as the world tilted sideways._

_"No. Don't kill her. I have questions still. William, have a gurney brought in." The accented voice floated to her through the darkness and she felt someone holding her up._

_She felt something poke her and looked down at her arm. Someone had injected her with something._

_"It'll help." The man holding her said, and she turned her head to see the blonde man with the British voice. Then she slipped into the darkness, falling limp against him._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****Sorry sorry sorry!**

**It's been crazy and this story slipped through the cracks as far as updating goes! And this chapter is a tad bit short, but next chapter will be lemony goodness...if you guys want, of course.**

**Lots of views, no reviews. :( Anyway, this one really is just warnings for gay insinuations and major OOC from Wesker. Because I think Wesker has a side we don't see.**

**Please please review! If I don't get some reviews, this story will most likely be dropped. Sorry guys, but I have lots of stories in progress and if no one is interested in one, I think it is silly to continue writing, ne?**

Sherri closed her eyes as she recounted the events of almost a month ago. She kept her face blank as she talked about the deaths of their team mates. She kept her voice steady as she told him of Charlie's betrayal.

"Betrayal, hm? Two traitors in one mission." Travis' voice dripped with disdain and Sherri, still with her arm around his neck, contemplated killing him right there.

"You don't understand. I was...dying, Travis. That thing got me. I...I didn't want to die." Sherri sounded defeated. Of course she didn't, how many people honestly wanted to die?

"You think York or Flynt or Karma wanted to die? You think _I_want to die?" Travis growled, raising his hand to grab Sherri by the hair. He stood, taking her with him.

Sherri wrapped her legs around the redhead's waist and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Trav...this is a mercy. You think those people in Washington care about us? We have been nothing but pawns and you know it! You think they care if we die? Travis...please don't hate me. I'm sorry, but...with him...I feel like I have a purpose! I'm happy, happier than ever. Which is kind of sad, all things considered..." Sherri frowned when she realized this. Wesker terrified her and yet never failed to make her smile without meaning to. Perhaps Sherri _should _have received that psych eval Erik suggested months ago.

Travis laughed and untangled his fingers from Sherri's hair and moved the now free hand to his ear, removing the ear piece. He tossed it towards Wesker, standing by the door, and said, "Kill that for me, will you?"

Wesker simply nodded and stepped on the device, twisting his heel to ensure it was demolsihed.

"Sherr...They're coming for you. They have some new thing they are going to try, some new bullet. It takes away your abilities. They will probably kill you and they will definitely kill him." Travis told her, shaking. He still was standing with Sherri clinging to his back.

"What...you were acting? For the radio?" Sherri asked, realization sinking in, and Travis nodded.

"If they think I deserted, they will kill Ellie and Jericho. The radio died just now, so they won't think anything of the sudden silence. Jesus, Sherri...ah, it hurts..." Travis grimaced, holding his arm.

Sherri released him and then drew her revolver, glancing over at Wesker. The blonde nodded and said, "He's changing. You will have to kill him quickly."

Travis nodded and turned to face Sherri. He removed a chain from his neck, placing it in Sherri's palm. His dead wife's wedding ring, his dog tags, a pendant from his daughter, and the silver band from his boyfriend all adorned it. Sherri's fingers closed around the chain and tucked it in a vest pocket. "Call him for me?" Travis asked.

"He'll hate me..." Sherri mumbled, looking away from her commander.

"Maybe. But at least he will know..." Travis sighed and took a rosary from his pocket, kissing the cross.

"Everything you've been through, and you still believe in that God?" Wesker laughed coldly.

Travis smirked and tilted his head to look over his shoulder at Wesker. "Ya know, I used to pray every night, even in overseas. Even as I watched hell unfold around me, I still managed to believe in the lie. You know what it took? My wife slowly dying in my arms, and me realizng that I love a man. _That's_when I realized...what kind of god condemns you for loving someone of the same sex? What kind of God let's you watch as a loved one dies and does nothing? Doesn't even make it quick..." Travis shook his head and turned to Sherri again. "Do it."

Before Sherri could pull the trigger, Wesker was moving forward, wrapping one arm around Travis's neck and pulling the redhead against his chest. "I am a merciful god." Wesker raised his own gun and fired a bullet straight through the sniper's skull, then let him drop. Sherri nodded and stepped over the body, holstering her gun.

"A merciful god, hm? Does it change with the day?" Sherri asked, following the British man out of the room, allowing the nurses to clean up the mess.

"Yes, Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, I am pleasant. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, I'm an asshole." Wesker smirked at Sherri over his shoulder as they marched through the lab.

"Yea? What about Sundays? And as I recall, it was Friday when I met you." Sherri pointed out.

"Sunday depends on how Saturday goes. That Friday was bad because my extra grumpiness carried over from Thursday." Wesker told her, pushing the button to the elevator.

"Oh really?" Sherri chuckled and stepped in after the British man. She crossed her arms and then glanced over at the man beside her. Wesker was looking ahead, sunglasses, as always, hiding his eyes. "So what's your plan for getting Chris in bed with you? Hmm?" Sherri glanced sideways at Wesker, grinning when she saw him raise an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think that concerns you." Wesker said under his breath, glaring at her.

"I think it does. Jil''s leg is still messed up, so I'm still Redfield's partner. I want to know what day he will show up with a limp so I can properly prepare." Sherri smirked as Wesker let out an irritated breath. "Also there's the fact that I'm on your couch for another two weeks. I need to know what night I should finally take up Burton and Vickers up on their offers to pay for my drinks for a whole night."

That got Wesker's attention. "What's today?"

"Wednesday."

"Friday, I think you should join Burton and Vickers. Perhaps you should go home with one of them." Wesker said, crossing his arms.

"Pssh. I'll sleep in my car."

"I'm sure Christopher screams, you will still be able to hear it."

"Why am I having this conversation with you?"

* * *

**Might be some sex next chapter, but it's up to you guys.**


End file.
